The invention relates to a dowel for use in aerated concrete and porous concrete as well as in light weight building bricks and boards, said dowel having pressure elements, a clamping cone and a threaded bolt which is surounded by a head element, one end face to said head element bearing against said pressure elements while a tightening nut on the bolt bears against that side of the head element which is remote from the pressure elements.
Known dowels of this kind are made of a metal or plastics material. It is also known to provide a spiral on dowels of this kind. When these known dowels are used, the material in which they are embedded is very often destroyed by the pressure exerted on the walls of the hole in which they are inserted.